The quality or accuracy of machine translated texts may vary widely depending upon the translation methodologies utilized to generate the translated texts, the difficulty of the texts, and the linguistic differences between the source and target languages. For example, translation systems that utilize differing language models may produce translated texts with different accuracy levels relative to one another. A determination as to the accuracy of these translations often requires human intervention, which is a costly and time intensive undertaking.